Gravity Falls: Final Days
by Epickiller305
Summary: What Will you do if you're on the edge of the world and only got got one chance to save ONE person you truly love. The true decision lies in you!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Intro!

In The Future...

A war torn small town burns silently in the night. The skies were gray and red mixed together and was slightly raining. the forest was half gone with a few patches of fires scattered. Then a young man with a black robe on with the hoodie over his head and a one eye triangle floating behind him comes walking down the middle of the street with a sword in his hand and then stands still. On the other side of the street stands a young kid who has cuts and bruises all over him he's holding a book in one hand and a bloody dagger in the other. The kid looks up and wipes the blood off his bottom lip and looks at the young man with anger.

"This is for everything that you did!" The kid says and then the two start to run at each other and then everything goes white.

*gravity falls intro song*

In The Present...

A peaceful small town in country side of America, surrounded by nature and it's beauty. This town was called gravity falls not much happens here just an average place to go sight seeing. but in reality this place has deadly secrets that holds the fate of the universe. It late one day and night took over and everyone was going to sleep. A Mercedes Benz drives up next to a mansion and the gates open letting them in. The door pops open and a young girl named Pacifica walks out with a feeling that she owns everything. Then heads in the mansion greets everyone and goes to her room. She's a very spoiled kid.

In Pacifica's Room...

She goes to her room and collapses on her bed her face buried in the pillow. She's really tired from her schedule. She went to a few parties and had to attend some important meetings. She turns around and sighs looks up staring up at her ceiling seeing the chandelier shining in her room. She did a lot today but still felt empty she blinks and rubs her face. Then she feels her phone goes off vibrating followed by a chime. She looks to her side at the phone and goes to pick it up then sees on the screen it says 'unknown caller' she grows suspicious and answers sitting up.

"Who is this?"

"Ah hey it's me how you forget this voice"

"I'll ask again, who is this?" Pacifica asks getting serious

"Hey! It me! Your brother Jeffrey, did you miss me?"

She goes fully shock and numb hearing her long gone brother coming back. She has mixed emotions feeling anger. Pity. Happy. Sad. anxious. She stood silent for a moment. "Hello sis? Hey Pacifica answer me. Are you ok?" "Uh yea yea I'm ok. Um why all of a sudden you did you call me. You left me mom and dad for something stupid that was in your mind. And years later you call?" "Sis I can explain" "to late for that! You disappeared without giving a reason!" "Pacifica listen I'll explain everything but I need to tell you something" "what?" "I'm coming over to gravity falls but don't tell mom or dad. I want it to be a secret" "are serious! No! You were gone for ages now you want to come back? Don't ever call me again! You stinking idiot" "before I go! I'm coming over to visit the-" Pacifica ends the call and stares at her phone. She sighs and places the phone on her bed and walks to the window. She moves the curtains and peeks out to the small mysterious town before her eyes.

"I have a bad feeling if he really comes over" She says and closes the curtains turns off the lights and goes to sleep.

Next Day...

California...

Los Angeles...

In a luxurious house with modernized architecture with over the top cars and servants everywhere. Its a big mansion on the side of a hill with a big pool in the back with a few Palm trees in the front is a big fountain and shiny, sparkly, clean floors with big black gates in front and a circular drive through. On the side is a pathway to the back of the house but also a balcony. The front door pops opens and this young man walks out wearing sunglasses and a black leather coat with a white shirt underneath and black pants with black and white converse to match his hair is long and spiky. This young man's name is Jeffrey he has a suitcase in one hand and in the other his phone. Today he goes to gravity falls. He looks around and sees his ride isn't here yet he then sighs presses a button on his phone and places it against his ear.

"Josh where's my limo?"

"Sorry sire but traffic is bad today. I'll shall be there shortly" Josh responds with blaring horns honking and people shouting in the background.

"Thanks bro, but try to get here quickly"

"Yes sir"

Jeffrey ends the call and places it in his pocket. He walks to the balcony and places the suitcase down. He leans against the glass railing takes off his shades and gets a perfect view of the great city Los Angeles. A crazy city indeed with celebrities getting famous, Police patrolling the streets, and gang wars is still a thing. He gets lost in his own world looking over the city already witnessing a speed chase and the engine roaring throughout the city. Then he feels someone's presence behind him. He turns around and sees its one of his servants. A proper old man with white gloves and a fashionable moustache.

"Master your vehicle awaits" he says presenting the limo in front of the house.

"Thanks" Jeffrey says politely and puts on his sunglasses and picks up his suitcase.

He places the suitcase in the trunk and opens the back door and gets in. The small window between him and the driver rolls down.

"Sir where would you like to go?"

"To the airport, one of my planes are waiting for me. Today I'm going to visit my family"

"Of course, on our way sir. May I ask you something sir"

"Yes?"

"Is that the place of what you're researching of?"

"Yes, and I want to find it out if it's all true...before my father does" Jeffrey says and the window closes.

Los Angeles Airport...

The limousine make it to a hanger and a metallic shiny black jet with yellow out line around it comes rolling out and is all fired up and ready to go. Jeffrey gets out of the limo and gets his bag then enters the jet. The limo drives away and the jet drives to the long road and prepare a to take off. Jeffrey places his suitcase above him in the small container and sits down looking out the window. He sees and feels the jet take off and make their way to gravity falls. Jeffrey smiles and takes his phone and sees a old pic of his family of him Pacifica with mom and dad. He then swipes left and also shows the mysterious map of elements and a big triangle in the middle. He smirks looking at it and the phone off and looks out the window.

"Off to gravity falls!" Jeffrey says with excitement as the jet flies off into the clouds.

(That's the end of chapter 1. Next chapter our heroes will meet this new fellow but will also know something more about him Then meets the eye. Until next time on Gravity Falls: Final Days) (also to those ppl who know me about my other fan fic em I needed help on some parts but I kept on procrastinating a lot so um I got no excuse for you sorry I failed u guys)


	2. Chapter 2- Fire In The Sky!

Warning: terrible grammar, ur jimmies May be rustled, and terrible acting. A Michael bay production. And illuminati confirmed and Senpai will never noticed u

Viewer discretion is advised

Chapter 2- Fire In The Sky!

Gravity Falls...

Mystery Shack...

It was the crack of dawn and the rises slowly. A sweet breeze passes through the trees and a flock of birds fly away. A store named mystery shack stays silent in the forest. The sun rays goes through the triangular shape window lighting up in the attic where the two twins lay asleep. Mabel one of the twins is the first one to wake up. she slowly opens her eyes and blinks a few times and yawns stretching her arms then rubbing her eyes. She turns to her side and sees waddles next to her sleeping and she smiles. She pokes his cheek and the pig wakes up and looks at her and oinks. The pig jumps off the bed and mable sits up right and yawns again. She looks across the room at her brother called Dipper. He sleeps with his hat over his eyes and his hands folded on the journal over his chest. She sighs hops off her bed and walks besides him.

"Wonder what's he dreaming about? Maybe Wendy again" she says then the pig nudges her and she kneels down to the pigs level.

"You hungry mister waddles! 'The pig responds with oinks' Ok race ya down" she says Sprinting out out of the room.

Five Minutes Later...

Dipper begins to twist and turn in his sleep he seems to be in a nightmare. He moves side to side and begins to sweat.

In Dippers Dream...

He opens his eyes and feels his whole body ache in pain. He sits upright and finds himself in a post apocalyptic town. Windows shattered and the street cracked open and patches of fire everywhere. But this place seems familiar to him then he feels a warm liquid running down his head and goes to feel it and sees blood on his hands.

"Ahhhhh! Where am I? What's going on?" he says and with effort he stands up feeling pain allover his body. He straighten himself and looks around.

"Geez this place gives me the creeps"

He's standing in the middle of the street, a narrow street which seems like there's no end to It. But this feeling of familiarity doesn't seem to go away. But something caught his eye telling exactly where he is. A water tower about to fall with the words on it saying...'gravity falls'. He becomes afraid seeing what happened and looks around. All the stores he knows all shattered to pieces. He looks up at the clouds and sees its all red and black mixed together in a thunderstorm cloud.

"This isn't happening! It's a dream, none of this is gonna happen' then begins to hear voices in his head. He covers his ears and runs down the street.' AHhhhhh!"

The further he runs the louder the voices get. He hears crying, screaming, pleading. He hears some clearly but still overlapping other.

"This is the end!"

"Please save us!"

"OH GOD NOOOO!"

"ANYONE! SOMEONE! PLEASE!"

dipper becomes scared to his bones but sees ahead the road stop but at a cliff. He slides to a stop and looks down the edge of the road he sees a dark abyss that seems to never end. He looks up and sees a black world before him nothing but pitch black the voices seem to get louder but he feels like crying seeing this happened to the town. the voices, the town, everything has gone down then he turns around and sees a giant red Bill before him.

"THIS IS WHERE YOU DIEEE!" Bill says and kicks dippers chest hard and he falls down the dark abyss. Dipper reaches out his hand as he falls

Mystery Shack...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Dipper screams with his eyes open and sits upright.

He clenched onto his chest feeling his heart throbbing like crazy. His blood running cold sweat running down his head. He sighs and recovers his breath. He hears someone coming up the stairs then sees Mabel and SOS running in. Mabel could see there's fear in his eyes and becomes worried.

"Dipper what happened" she asked walking besides him with sos.

"It was just a...nightmare, yeah a bad dream"

"How was the dream dude?"

"Uh, it was, all I remember is Gravity Falls was destroyed. Uh Bill was there"

"The triangle guy?"

"Yes, but the dream felt so real, I've never experienced something like that"

"Well it's all behind us now, Grunkel Stan wants us to go down and eat"

"I'll race you guys" SOS says and runs downstairs stairs followed by Mabel with laughter.

Dipper sits on the edge of the bed and looks at his hands. Then hops off and dresses himself up. A few seconds pass. He wears his everyday clothes and then looks at his bed where the journal is laying. He picks it up and searches for nightmares flipping through pages.

Back With Jeffrey...

"Nope, there's nothing here about that" he says looking at his phone.

His plane is custom made inside there's just a few comfy seats that could recline and go to sleep with WiFi inside and a big tv in front of him thats behind another seat. The floor is carpet red and the sides has the polish wooded. He sighs and takes out some ear buds puts it in his phone and picks a song. He picks young by Hollywood Undead. And puts on the earbuds and looks out the window nodding his head to the beat. A few minutes later the whole place shakes violently and the alarm goes off. Jeffrey's eyes shot wide open and looks around paranoid finding what happened. He looks out the window and sees the right wing of the plane was gone but had teeth marks on the edge. He assumed something chomp it off then the doors to the cockpit pops open. The pilot hurries to Jeffrey.

"Sire the plane is going down!"

"What! You serious! Then tr-'something smashed through the plane cutting in in half and starts to spiral down' AAAHHHHH!" Jeffrey holds onto his seat but the pilot flew away. He looks back afraid seeing his friend died before him. He shakes his head and climbs up the chair to the cockpit. Opens the door and grabs the controllers and tries to pull up and the plane tilts slightly up but he keeps pulling, trying to save land it at least. Now the plane goes through the clouds.

Mystery Shack...

The two twins seem to be working in the shop. dipper was cleaning the front porch with a broom. Mabel is also cleaning the kitchen with gloves and soap. Outside with Dipper he sighs and wipes the sweat off his head and looks up at the sun and fixes his hat. Then he notices something happening in the clouds. Like if a light was shining in the clouds and falling down. He narrows his eyes and finds out what it really was. The light comes out of the clouds and sees a plane of fire that was about to crash. Dipper drops the broom without hesitation.

"OH MY GOD! Mable, SOS! Come quick!" Dipper yells looking up in the sky

The two come running to dipper including Stan.

"What's with all the ruckus dipper! Get back to...uh oh" Stan says looks up and realized what's going on.

"It's gonna crash! What are we gonna do?" Mable says

"There isn't much we can do!" Stan says and a moment passes by and Dipper snaps his fingers.

"Yes there is! 'He runs to the kart and hops on and turns it on' come with if you want to save a plane"

"But how are you going to do it dude?" SOS says and Dipper shows him the journal.

Mabel and SOS nods to his plan and the went to the kart but stand face palm.

"Are you serious kid! You can't b-' they already drove away' HEY you left me here talking! That's rude"

On The Road...

Dipper follows the smoke from the plane as Mabel's flipping pages finding a way in the book to stop the plane SOS is in the back giving directions to the plane.

"Mable! Did you find anything?" Dipper says

"Nope, but there's nothing about stoping planes or even other ways to do it" mable says

"Come on Mabel don't give up dude!" Sos says

They kept following the plane and it was going to crash on the small island in the lake. Dipper does a sharp turn and drives fast to catch up to the plane.

"I don't think we're gonna make it!" Dipper says

They stop on the edge of the lake but drives along the shoreline to where the boats are at and at that moment Mable finds a levitation spell to maybe stop it.

"Dipper here look! This might work!"

"I think it's to late... DUCK!" Dipper says and witnessed the plane crash into the small island a giant explosion went off forming a mushroom cloud and the powerful wind pushed all the trees back as pieces of debris flew everywhere. Dipper halts the kart to a stop puts his hand over his sister to protect her and the wind pushed the kart back and landed sideways.

Minutes Later...

They climbed out the kart unharmed and dipper looks at the island on fire.

"This is not good... come on! Lets see if we can save someone from the crash."

"Right behind you dude" sos says

"Let's go!" Mabel says

They run to the docks and jumped on sos's boat and rode their way to the island. On their way the smoke got bigger and inside that small forest island was bright red. Then Dipper felt a rain drop on his arm. He looks up and it began to sprinkle rain. They reach the shore of the island and the rain got stronger they all got off and raced to the crashed plane. The fire seemed to died out cause of the rain. They look around and find no sign of anybody inside. They moves the pieces around if anyone is trapped but no hope of anyone. They walked in the half destroyed plane and sees no blood, nothing of struggle. If like it was driving on its own.

"What's going on!?" Dipper says surprised

"Maybe another creepy thing from this town dipper" Mabel says with a shrug.

He nods in agreement and fixes his hat and kicks a rock to the plane and walks away.

"Ok dudes let's grab some mystery pizza tonight" sos says and the kids cheer and raced to the boat.

As they leave inside the cockpit Jeffrey lays on the seat without a scratch. He stands up and dusts off his clothes and walks out the crashed plane.

"So it's here...gravity falls' He says and puts his hand over his Chest and it lights up it becomes bright his eyes go also glowing white and the plane behind him disappears. He lets go and goes back to normal everything behind him was gone like if nothing happened' Ha, just like what father said" He says and walks away into the forest.

(End of chapta 2 next time Jeffrey becomes comfortable in gravity falls and stuff happens. *Best trailer evar* have fun next time) (hi guys epic here to say some motivational speeches

"Pussy...that is all"

See ya later!


End file.
